From Someone
by keirad
Summary: errm, well, this is based on secret window and it's my first ever fan fic! of course, johnny depp is playing mort, who else! mort starts receiving odd things....... (dont wanna give too much away lolz) enjoy n r&r pleez! :P
1. Default Chapter

(a.n: Hi, this tis my first attempt at a fan fic, well actually that's a lie, I'm midway through writing a pirates one, but I'm alternating between the two at the moment. I have suffered mahoosive writers' block with this story, so I was going to call it that, until I read a story called Writers' Block on fanfiction.net the other day, based on Secret Window. I didn't want to be accused of plagiarism (You stole ma title!) haha, so I changed it to 'From Someone' cause it seemed to fit. Please R&R, so I know if I'm any good at this gig, and I will continue to write it if you like it. Tankx keira.d)  
  
Chapter One: Mr Rainey Mort sat down at his desk and used his tongue to pick out a piece of corn from his braces. He was getting them removed next week, thank the lord! They were really bugging him, all the corn got stuck, and had been getting stuck for nearly two years now. He got them put on just after this annoying guy, John Shooter, left his house after months of torment. He had had his hair cut into a more manageable bob. He cleared everything out that reminded him of John Shooter, and changed his hair, his glasses were exchanged for contact lenses and he had even changed his teeth. Unfortunately, he still could not get rid of that irritating pain he had in his jaw, that he had to crick every so often.  
  
But, now, the braces were coming off and his hair had grown back into the unruly mane it had been before. One day, a parcel arrived on his doorstep. Dear Mr Rainey, It said I know you have changed a lot recently, but here is a gift for you, to remind you of the events of two years ago. From Someone who cares Inside the thick manilla envelope was a pair of contact lenses. Confused, Mort picked them up and twisted them to look at them in every possible angle of light. He jumped as he caught them in just the right (or wrong, depending on how you look at it) position, and saw, in the centre of one lense a screwdriver and in the other, a shovel. "Gross." Thought Mort. They were a deep red, blood red, in fact. This was some sick joke. As from just after John Shooter left, Mort had always had a fear of screwdrivers and shovels, but he wasn't quite sure why.  
  
All he could remember about that day was waking up in his bed with a massive headache. He had just dismissed it as a hangover, but then every time he went near a screwdriver or shovel, he panicked, but put it down to irrational fear.  
  
He walked over to his laptop to write some more of his latest novel. He was just in the middle of an idea, when a beep interrupted his train of thought. "You have received mail, Mr Rainey." Crackled the computer. Mort cursed the day he programmed his computer to say his name. Now it was always "Mr Rainey, you have left your computer on for more than five minutes," or "Mr Rainey, would you like to save your work?". At the time, he had thought it would be kind of cool to have the computer say his name, but now it was just irritating him and he didn't know how to stop it.  
  
Anyway, he sighed as he clicked on the 'Yes' button, once the computer had asked if Mr Rainey would like to read his message now.  
  
Message to: mortonrainey.aol.com Message from: iknowscl.net Message: Hello Mr Rainey. Did you get my little present? I hope you liked it, remind you of anything? From Someone Else  
  
"Idiot." Muttered Mort, clicking on a button, and cursed as his computer asked Mr Rainey if he was sure he wanted to delete this message. Mort did not know who was sending these things, but he ignored them. It was probably just a coincidence that the shovel and screwdriver had been the design someone had picked out. It was probably an obsessed fan, who had to send him things to keep them selves sane. "Yeah, like they're sane. Nutter." He made a mental note to send them a signed photo in the morning, maybe then they'd leave off.  
  
Mort crawled into his bed, extremely tired and fed up of this obsessed fan. He slept for about twenty minutes and then woke. This went on in a similar pattern until, finally, Mort got up and walked down the stairs, setting up a bed for himself on the sofa. That was another weird thing about Mort, he never could sleep on the bed, and he didn't know why that was either. (a/n: neither can I figure out why he cannot sleep on his bed, so can someone enlighten me please! It might just be me being thick (wouldn't surprise me!) but I really need help lol!) OK. Now I have really bad writer's block (know how you feel Mort, mate!) so I'll write some more tomorrow if I can get over it! 


	2. From Someone Chapter Two Bobsessed

a.n: yay! I finally have the inspiration for the second chapter. It might be all the pictures of Johnny Depp in my room, but hey, I found it so read, enjoy and R&R! Tankx keria.d (The title has nothing to do with the chapter, just a private joke between me and my mate. It should really be Obsessed but hey. Whoever they are has a problem with Mort!)  
  
Chapter Two: BOBsessed Mort turned over onto his side and slowly opened his eyes, groaning. The phone had been ringing non – stop for about ten minutes. At first, Mort tried to ignore it, but just as it stopped ringing and he started to go back to sleep, it started up again. "Yeah?" he mumbled sleepily into the phone. "Hello Mort." Replied a voice on the other end of the line. "Hi, yeah, who is this?" Mort said, confused, twitching his right eye sleepily.  
  
He was answered by the long beep of the dialling tone. He pressed recall, but the voice on the end of the phone simply said "Sorry. The last person to call you withheld their number." "Not surprised." Mort said, to no one in particular. The phone rang again. "Who is this?" "It's somebody. Someday, Rainey. Someday." Followed by the dialling tone. So the person that was phoning him was also the person that was emailing and mailing him.  
  
"Heya, Koda, Koda, where are ya?" Mort called to his dog. The dog had recently had puppies with a female dog from the nearby Greenleaf Farm. The owners of the bitch had kept all the puppies but one and sold them on to new homes. They had left the runt abandoned in the road, and Koda had rescued it and bought it home. Mort did not have it in his heart to leave it homeless, and Koda seemed to love it so much, he had to keep it. They had named it Choci, after his last dog, Chico, who had been killed by an evil screwdriver. But Mort preferred to forget about that.  
  
A bark let him knew that Koda was in the house, but when he started whimpering and pawing at the door, Mort walked down the stairs to see what he wanted. "Do you want some food, boy?" he tempted Koda just continued to bang the door with his nose. "Now, you know you can't go outside. Because of what happened to Chico." He whispered, but the dog continued insistently. "Oh, I guess it won't hurt. Shooter killed Chico, and he's long gone. I hope." Mort added with a sigh. He swung open the door, looking down at Koda; to see what effect the freedom would have on him. Koda stood there, rooted to the spot, motionless. A drip of red paint hit Mort on the nose, and he looked up to see where it had come from.  
  
He fainted, bashing his ankle on a rock as he fell.  
  
A.n.: oooooh! What did Mort see? I know, and you're not gonna know until you R&R. you can probably guess, I've been told before my writing is really predictable. Oh well. May as well try and mess with you. Sorry it's a bit short, I don't have writers' block for once huzzah! Well, I know what's going to happen at the beginning of the next chapter, and I know how it's going to climax, but I don't know how the hell I'm going to get there! I could just go there straight away, but that wouldn't be very fun, now would it? So I'm going to try and make it longer! Oh yeah, keep R&Ring, tankx 4 ur support! Tankx, Keira.d 


	3. From Someone Chapter Three Seriously

a.n. Yippee! I've written a new chapter. Its a little bit gory though, and if you're an animal lover, don't read it, you don't miss out on much, but it is a good chapter. I wrote this sitting in a revision lesson at school today, and my friend was also writing a rather interesting story (lol dani!) but I doubt she'll be publishing it on the internet haha! Soooooo, R&R, and please don't hate me for it!  
  
Chapter 3 – Seriously  
  
Mort regained consciousness and wiped his hand across his face. Some of the 'red paint' was smeared on his hand. His face was covered in it. He looked up to see what had made him faint before, and it was all he could do not to vomit. What was hanging above the door made him feel quite ill. Suspended in the air by a rope tied around his neck was Choci. The sight was terrible. His stomach had been slashed and his guts were tied around his legs. Pinned to his foot was a letter written in blood. Well, there was enough blood to write an essay, let alone a letter. "That's not very nice." Said Mort, feeling queasy.  
  
He slowly got up and tried to read the note without touching the poor dog. Koda was whimpering and Mort stroked him to console him. He thought it must have been terrible to see a loved one dead, let alone in the state Choci's body was in, although he had a funny feeling he had before, but he couldn't quite figure out who or where.  
  
Mort. Are you going to take me seriously now?  
  
Read the dripping red letters. The 'stalker' was right, it was serious now. What should he do now? Well, he couldn't just leave the puppy hanging there, could he? Biting his lip, he cut the string with his penknife and let the small body fall into his hands. He cradled it, letting the blood seep into his cream shirt.  
  
"Poor little thing." He whispered, before grabbing his shovel and digging a hole in the ground, where his old corn plants used to grow. He allowed Koda to say his goodbyes before dropping the tiny carcass into the ground. He just filled in the hole with lose soil, when he saw a red nail in the ground. Curiously, he pulled it, and a hand followed the nail. Mort screamed and ran into his bathroom, letting his breakfast slide out of his throat and into the toilet bowl. He ran to his phone and frantically dialled the number of the sheriff. He tried to compose himself whilst the phone rang. The phone was answered. "Hello? Yeah, it's Mort, Morton Rainey? I erm, need someone to come round. I've just found a hand in my garden. And now, I'm being stalked too." "Are you finally facing up to what you did, Mort? Are you ready to confess?" asked the sheriff. "Confess to what? I haven't done anything. Seriously, there's a hand my soil, and I think it might be attached to a body." "Mr Rainey, we can come round, but I can assure you you'll be leaving in handcuffs." "I don't understand, sheriff. There is a body in my garden." Protested Mort. "OK, I'll be round soon." The sheriff finished, reluctantly.  
  
a.n. yay chapter three over. I hope I didn't offend anyone. More coming soon. 


	4. From Someone Chapter Four The Sheriff'...

a.n. Sorry I haven't written anything for ages, I've been trying to get this on fan fiction (with great difficulty lolz), I've also been setting up my website,   
  
Mort stopped pacing the room as soon as the knock came on the door. He couldn't bring himself to go back outside, because there was a body out there, and also because he was in fear of his life. He opened the door quickly. "Hello, sheriff, thank goodness you're here. This whole thing is seriously creeping me out and scaring the hell out of me." "Hello, Mr Rainey. Been talking to any more people in your head lately?" "Eh?" Mort asked, confused. "Don't act all innocent. We weren't able to find evidence before to prove you are a murderer, but this might just be what we need." "I am not a murderer. I am disgusted that you would say that about me." "Mr Rainey, we both know it's true." Sighed the sheriff, getting bored of Mort's act. "So, by day, I am a respectable author who writes reasonably good books that keep the food on the table, but by night, oh by night, I am Evil Killer Dude, come to kill all who come within a mile of me. Yeah right." "You don't know how right you are Mr Rainey." Muttered the sheriff Mort could not be bothered to pretend he cared, so he just pretended he didn't hear the sheriff.  
  
They walked out into the back garden and over to the makeshift grave. "Man, you are twisted. What on Earth have you done to your poor dog?" "I did nothing sir. This was hanging outside my house this morning. I just felt I should lay him rest. That was how I found the body." "And where is the body now?" asked the sheriff. "I left it in the soil. It might not even be a body, I just saw a hand, right there." Mort pointed to where the hand was and stopped dead. "And so this hand got up and walked away, did it?" The sheriff asked suspiciously. "But, it was right here, right before you came." Mort said, in sheer confusion. Where on Earth had the hand or body gone? He was still in shock but now his mind was just screwed up. "Mr Rainey, was there a hand here or not?" "Well, there was, but obviously there is not anymore." "Are you trying to validate your stalker story by reporting a found body and then hiding the evidence to look as if it had been stolen?" "No! There was a hand there. I don't know how or where it has gone, but it has." "I am going to have to search your house Mr Rainey. Would you care to accompany me? In case I get scared." He jeered. Mort reluctantly agreed to go with the sheriff, and they searched his house from top to bottom for any sign of this 'hand' but they found nothing. They had looked everywhere, so the Sheriff could not arrest Mort for murder, as, it seems, the evidence had been stolen. The sheriff got into his car, rolling his eyes, and drove off, giving Mort the finger as he went. "Asshole!" muttered Mort 'V'ing him back.  
  
He walked back into the house and locked the door behind him. As he walked up towards the staircase, he heard a creak on the landing. "W-who's there?" stammered Mort, trying not to sound scared. This had happened before, he remembered and all that came out of it was a broken mirror and a shower door in need of repair.  
  
a.n. There you go, chapter four done and half my pack of chocolate covered raisins gone! R&R my lovelies! 


	5. From Someone Chapter Five Sleepy Holloe

a.n. Hello didn't see you there! You're not stalking me are you?! Well, you're just in time for chapter five, this story is progressing quite nicely now, I'm going to write at least ten chapters, I'll see how I go. So, I hope you like chapter five and I haven't written it too much like the film. I also incorporated a little of another of Johnny Depp's films.  
  
Chapter Five – Sleepy Holloe Mort slowly walked around his house, but not as precautious as last time, because he was just stupid last time, there was no one there. Well, Shooter was outside. He'd probably been inside too, but Mort couldn't really remember that.  
  
Once he was sure there was no one in his house, he walked into his bedroom. He looked at his bed, unmade, as usual. He sighed, tied his dressing gown around his waist and walked downstairs to his sofa, where he was to spend the night. Underneath the throw on the sofa was a lump. "Move your fat ass, Koda!" he grumbled, softly whacking the pile. "Woof!" Koda ran into the room, to greet Mort, but still the pile didn't move. "OK, Mort. Be brave. It's OK, probably just some hillbilly again camping out on your sofa." He reached his hand out, trembling, towards the blanket over the mysterious hick. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pulled off the blanket. The pile didn't seem to move, so slowly Mort opened his eyes. "ARRRRRRRGH!" A scream echoed throughout the house, as Mort's gorgeous brown eyes locked with a pair of green, almost yellow eyeballs. He pulled off the rest of the blanket and saw a rotting corpse lying on the sofa, his sofa. "Oh my God!" whispered Mort "It's..." He pulled the corpse's right wrist over to him, and rolled up the sleeve, to reveal a charm bracelet with the letters A M Y and R attached. Mort had just found the body of his ex – wife. Also, as the arm slumped back down, he noticed the red covering of each nail. There was a deep cut to Amy's neck, and her stomach. Also, in the back of her right ankle was a gaping hole, with a screwdriver sticking into it. Mort had wondered why Amy never dropped by.  
  
a.n. Haha! I thought I'd end that chapter on a slightly funny, but morbid note. Ok, so that chapter had nothing to do with Sleepy Hollow. But, the title did kind of work, because there was a hollow in Amy's ankle and she appeared to be sleeping. Also, I misspelt Hollow, I twisted it. Mort has a twisted mind, although he doesn't know it at the moment (and I guess Amy twisted her ankle)! Hope you liked it. By the way, in case you didn't understand, Amy's was the body Mort found in the garden, but how did it get into the house? I will write Chapter Six tomorrow, because I feel like playing Zoombinis right now, and I need to stop eating my chocolate raisins, because I will be ill lol! R&R hunnies! U all rock! Tankyz, Keira.d 


	6. From Someone Chapter Six Blood

a.n. Hiyaz hoz! Lolz, na I don't fink ur hoz, ur luvly! Anyway, I'm writing this chapter under the supervision of Mr Depp himself. I bought OK magazine today, just cos I knew he would be in it.  
  
(There were five pages of him, so it was well worth the money! (Two quid for 8 pics, hmm you decide if it was worth it or not lol! Na, there was some other quite good stuff in it and they're really wicked pictures.) I'll post the pictures under his section later. )  
  
So, with him watching me through his sexy dark glasses (putting Specsavers out of business!) I will begin my dark tale, (whilst trying to resist the chocolate raisins!) Ha, I'm in a really funny mood, please R&E&R (oh yeah, I might be getting Secret Window tomorrow, yaaaay! I'm trying not to get my hopes up, but I will seriously love Fred 4eva if he gets it 4 me lol! Tankyz Fred, if ur reading this! Tankyz, Keira.d  
  
Oh yeah, btw, I'm sorry for the bit in chapter three where he threw up, I read it back today and it made me feel quite ill! I'd better stop now, or the a.n. will be longer than the chapter lol!  
  
Chapter Six – Blood  
  
What should he do? (Poor Mort, two 'what to do' dilemmas in one day, anyone wanna give him a hug?! Yup, me too!) Should he move the body, or keep it there and phone the sheriff? On the one hand, if he moved the body, no one would ever know. Until the body was found, that is. But, if he phoned the sheriff, he could get arrested because of this mad idea the sheriff had about him. He decided to go on his instincts and phone the sheriff, without catching Amy's eye. "Hiya. Sorry to phone you again... Morton Rainey, sir...yeah... thanks." He put the phone down and raised his eyebrows to Koda, who was sitting underneath the table whimpering. "That was easier than last time." He regarded "They said they'd send someone straight away, although the sheriff wasn't there."  
  
Before the policeman came, Mort decided to go to the bathroom. He hadn't gone since he was sick. Luckily, he'd cleaned it up there and then, or it would be in quite a mess now. He washed his hands and looked into the mirror. He jumped. His face was covered in blood. He had tried to wash what he could off when he was sick, but obviously he'd missed some. He scrubbed hard at his face with his towel, hands and soap, but it wouldn't budge. It had stained his (beautiful!) complexion. "Great," he muttered. "There's a body on my sofa and now my face is covered in dog's blood." The policeman had said he would be around an hour, so Mort had just enough time to sort it out.  
  
(This bit's quite funny, if you picture Johnny Depp doing it!) He walked upstairs to the bathroom, seemingly unphased by the discovery of his wife's body. He walked into the room and over to the cabinet where he still kept Amy's beauty products.  
  
He slid back the door and took out some foundation powder. Cover- up, Amy used to call it, so now it was going to do its job. He dabbed away frantically with the application sponge and looked in the mirror to see if it had done anything. Well, the blood was a little less obvious, but "I look like a ghost, man!" Mort exclaimed. His face was completely white, apart from a red streak across one side, where the blood had seeped through.  
  
OK, so that didn't work. He took out make up remover, to see if that would work. "Owww!" Mort moaned. The remover had soaked into the scar that had been on his head for near two years. And still, it didn't remove the blood.  
  
He found a lipstick of the exact same colour of the blood, funny that, it was called Blood Red by Chanel! So, he smeared that over his face and found out that, not only did the colour not really match; he now looked like a lobster. "Argh! Bloody great!" he yelled.  
  
Then, he hit the jackpot. He triumphantly removed a bronze coloured bottle from the cupboard and scanned the instructions. "L..l.l.l.l.l.l... blaa blaa blaa, apply on face evenly for the perfect tanned look and leave for twenty minutes. Twenty minutes! I have two damn it!" He smudged the cream about on his face and looked in the mirror. Just right, and just as the knock came on the door.  
  
Mort pulled on his (oh so shexy) beanie hat (he was having a bad hair day.) and walked down to the door. "Good evening, officer." He said, politely. 


	7. From Someone Chapter Seven Kait

a.n. OK, I'm going to get going straight away. Some major things happen in this chapter, but it's gonna be hard to write without giving too much away.  
  
Chapter Seven – Kait  
  
"Hello, Mr Rainey." Whispered a small, blonde policewoman. "How come you're not wearing uniform, miss?" Mort asked. "Because I thought plainclothes would be more attractive to ya." She replied, sexily. "Indeed. Now, Inspector...." "Sanders. Kait Sanders." "Miss Sanders, there's a body on my sofa. It's kind of freaky, because I didn't put it there." "OK, Mr Rainey. Let's go take a look." They walked into the sitting room and Mort took off his hat. He could have sworn the policewoman had undone the top few buttons on her shirt. He looked at her, and she looked, confused, right back at him. "Here it is." Mort said, gesturing towards the heap on the sofa. The officer didn't even twitch. "She's seen it before." Mort thought to himself. "It appears to be the body of my late wife." Concluded Mort, come over all Ichabod (lol) "Hmm." Sighed officer Sanders. She threw the blanket over Amy's dead face and walked towards Mort. "Now, Mr Rainey. That's over with, I want to get down to business with you." "Excuse me?" asked Mort. She began to walk towards him and he backed away. She was undoing her top as she went, until she eventually had him pinned against the wall. She went to kiss him, and he pulled away. Then, he thought "I haven't had sex in two and a half years. What the hell?!" And he returned the kiss.  
  
They lay next to each other in Mort's bed. It had been so painful for Mort to do something in that bed, after all, the last person who'd slept in it was Amy, and now she was lying downstairs while he was sleeping with the police officer that had come to investigate her death. Ironic or what?! But, he'd done it, and it felt great. Mort wrapped the sheet around his waist, leaving his chest exposed (mmmmm nice thought!) and sat on the edge of the bed. "I think you'd better go now, Officer," he whispered, kissing her neck and then her collarbone. "Oh Mort, don't make me leave now." She moaned. "I'm sure you've got lots of work to be getting on with down at the station." "You're the only thing I've got on my mind, I won't be able to concentrate." "Please, officer, go." "Mort, it's Kait." "Kait, go please." "Alright." Kait sighed, reluctantly and stood up. Mort sighed. She was beautiful and she had a great body.  
  
She put on her clothes and left Mort sitting on the edge of the bed thinking how amazing she was.  
  
a.n. No, I'm not Kait, before you ask lol! Sorry that was short, it's going to get better and I am determined to finish Chapter Ten tonight. That will be the last one. Three chapters to write in three quarters of an hour? Hmmmm. (Bad girls is on at nine lol!) Maybe I won't finish it. If I don't, I'll finish it on Wednesday. 


	8. From Someone Chapter Eight at 40

a.n. OK, I am so not gonna get this done. I just found out I'll probably be getting Secret Window next week instead of tomorrow, and I've been trying to sort out all this Duke of Edinburgh stuff, so I only have half an hour now! I won't set my self the target of finishing tonight, because I'll only rush it and I want it to be really good, cause it's near the climax now.  
  
Chapter Eight – At 40  
  
Mort had been going out with Kait for two months now, and she had moved in with him. The letters from the stalker kept arriving, but nothing serious, so Mort put it to the back of his mind. But, he could still not bring himself to confide in Kait about it. She was a police officer, she could help, he kept telling himself, but he never wanted to spoil the great moods she always seemed to be in.  
  
Everything was going fine, Mort was even thinking of proposing to her, he loved her like he loved Amy. There were things about Kait that reminded him of Amy, her nose was relatively small, and it kind of flicked up at the end, like Amy's had, and her eyes were wide and quite close together, just as Amy's had been. The only difference was her kisses. Amy kissed him softly, and meaningfully, whereas Kait's were short and hard, like she was trying to split his lip!  
  
One night, just before bedtime, Kait sat down on the new sofa.  
  
(Mort had got rid of the old one, since Amy's body was on it. Kait took Amy's body and they had had a funeral for her a month back.)  
  
Mort sat down beside her, and gave her an envelope. "What's this, Mort?" Kait asked. "Go on, open it." He urged. She ripped open the envelope. "The bath holds secrets, not willing to be told. Eh?" "It's a clue. It's fun. Go on!"  
  
Kait went running round the house, finding clue after clue, until she came to the last envelope tied around the bedpost. (a.n. She knew it was the last envelope, because it had THE LAST ENVELOPE written on it in big red marker!) She opened it, and loads of rose petals fell out. "Oh, Mort. This is really romantic." Mort did not reply, so she read the piece of paper. Kaitie, I've never really been one for words, or a romantic, so I thought I'd write down my feelings.  
  
From the day I met you, even under the circumstances, I knew you were the one. You were beautiful, and sensitive. When I held you for the first time, it felt so right, we were meant to be together.  
  
When I found out Amy was having an affair, it felt as if my world was falling in, spiralling into this big, black hole. Then, when I found her body, it was a hundred times worse. You helped me to rebuild my life, and I will be eternally grateful to you for it.  
  
So, what I'm trying to say is, I will love you until the day that I die and I want to be with you forever and live your life with you as you live mine with me. Will you make me really happy and come with me to the church? I have a few questions to ask Jesus, and I feel I need you by my side whilst I make those confessions.  
  
No, not really! I didn't really believe in Jesus since Amy had an affair, I thought 'why would he let that happen if he protects us all?' but you have restored my faith and I would love to see your smile just once more. Please marry me, Kait, and we can be forever for eternity.  
  
"I love you. From Mort." Kait turned around. As she had read the last five words, they had been read to her by that deep, sexy voice that she loved.  
  
He was standing in the doorway, with a rose in his hand, and a ring perched on the top of the petals.  
  
"Yes." Kait said, happily, and jumped into Mort's arms, hugging him as though she wouldn't let go until the world ended. 


	9. From Someone Chapter Nine Confessions

a.n. Heyooooo! I am extemerly hyper lolz, because I have now finished the story, and I may very well be getting my Secret Window DVD tomorrow! (Yes, I know I said I was meant to be getting it last week, but that is not the point lolz!) Also, I just walked 15 miles at the weekend for my Duke of Edinburgh's award, tankyz 2 everyone who went, Claire, Katie, Danio, Lynz, and Mazzy, and espesh James, u rock man! Lolz, so anyways, here's chapter nine.  
  
Chapter Nine – Confessions  
  
Mort was so happy that Kait had said yes to his proposal. He had never loved anyone as much as her, not even Amy. He had thought he would never be able to love or trust anyone after Amy betrayed him with Ted. As he was hugging her, he wanted to hold her forever and never let her go. She was just so beautiful and he felt he was so lucky to have her and instead of anyone else, she belonged to him.  
  
"So, when's the wedding?" Kait asked. "Whenever you want." Replied Mort. He was just so proud to have her near him, she could have whatever she wanted, and he wasn't going to change that, not for anything in the world. He was incredibly loved up!  
  
That night, they decided to recreate the night they met, without the body, of course! When they were done, they both sat up in the bed. Mort was finding it much easier to sleep in the bed now, with Kait beside him. "I know this sounds really cheesy," said Mort "But I really think we should tell each other everything." "I agree" Kait whispered, smiling. "In which case, I have something to tell you." Confessed Mort, finally ready to tell Kait his secret. "Go ahead, whatever you have to say, I'll still love you." "Well, I have been receiving letters From Someone for a while now. They're quite disturbing." "Mmm, I know." "Excuse me? You know what?" asked Mort "Well, I have a confession of my own, Mr Rainey." Said Kait, her eyes narrowing, and glistening with pure evil.  
  
She took her handcuffs out of the wardrobe and clamped them round Mort's hands and the headboard of the bed. "Ooh, is it a kinky confession?" Mort giggled. "I think you'll find it's quite serious." Kait snarled.  
  
a.n. Arrrgh! What is Kait going to do to Morteh? (Lolz!) The handcuff thing led to a very interesting thing with my mate Jade (The kinky handcuff secret lolz!) She wanted more kinky stuff in the next chapter, and when I said there wasn't, she grabbed the piece of paper the oh so important last chapter was written on and bent it in half and said, "now It's kinky!" lolz, it was funny. Anyway, we're nearly at the last chapter! Please R&R this one before the last one though please. Tankyz, keirad 


	10. From Someone Chapter Ten A Long Day

a.n. OMG! I really do not believe it lolz! I wrote the last chapter about a month ago on a piece of paper, and now I've lost it! Noooooo! So, that is why I have not updated for aaaages. I decided now to give up searching and just re-write it. I really don't believe myself lolz, the most important chapter of the whole book and I loose it! I'll go have one last look now... OK, I am back, and much to my distress, the story is no-where to be found. Well, I'll get over it lolz, I'd better start re writing it now though or it'll never be done! Tankyz 4 all ur support keirad x  
  
Chapter Ten - A Long Day  
  
"Kait, what is it you have to tell me?" frowned Mort, although he was kinda scared! "Do you know what Amy's maiden name was?" "I dunno, something beginning with S, I think. We were in love, it wasn't important." "Sanders, jackass. Sanders." "But that's your surname, so that means..." Mort's face fell as he put two and two together. "Yes, Mort, we were sisters. And, just for the record, I'm not a policewoman. I'm a hairdresser, in between jobs, shall we say." "But why have you made up all these lies? If it's all not true, then our relationship is a lie, my life is a lie." "Your life became a lie the moment you married my sister." Spat Kait. "Huh?" whispered Mort, confused. "OK, story time. Once upon a time, there were three little girls, Kait, Amy and Jessica Sanders. Jessica caught Pneumonia aged two, and died, so Kait and Amy didn't really know her. But, Kait and Amy grew up together, and were bestest friends. They swore they would always live together and stay together. So, when this man came along, called Mort Rainey, Amy fell in love with him and they ran away together into the sunset. I wish the story ends there Mort, really I do." "But... what?" "Always the stupid one Mort. Worst thing Amy ever did marrying you. Then, Kait was left, all alone, with no one to love. So, she had a one –nightstand with a barman and had his child. The barman ran off, obviously, but her child lived with her, finally she had something to cherish and love. But, one day, Kait decided to call round to Amy and Mort's place, to visit them with baby Erin, so she could meet Uncle Mort and Auntie Amy. Kait took Erin round to the back yard, where Mort had just stuck a screwdriver through Amy's foot. As it turned out, Amy had been having an affair with this guy named Ted for a while, and Mort found out and went mad. Ted came out into the backyard and Mort stabbed him with a shovel, made Amy watch. Then, you proceeded to do the same thing to Amy. Your mind is perverted; you were smiling as you drove the shovel into her heart. I left Erin on the pavement, and hit you with a spade. You were knocked out and I took you up to your bed."  
  
"Well, that explains the hangover." Said Mort, confused at why someone would make something up like that about him. "That was no hangover Mort. Now I have to avenge Amy. I love you Mort." She planted one, last, evil kiss on Mort's lips and covered his mouth to blank out the screams as she took a knife from her pocket and drove it down, hard into Mort's chest.  
  
Mort's eyes stared deadly back at her, his chest heaved one last sigh and then lay still.  
  
He was gone.  
  
a.n. Argh! Don't hate me too much please. I though it was a kind of dramatic ending, but I've left it open for a sequel, if you want one lolz, errm R&R if you loiked it, and add me on MSN please rockchick507hotmail.com or AIM kayhootonaol.com or yahoo lolz cheekyjellybabyyahoo.com there ya go, see ya soon peepys, thankx 4 supporting me. Tankx, Keirad x 


End file.
